Taking a Break 7: 69 is Just a Number!
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Hisagi just wants to take a nap. But no, Yamamoto sends him to the real world anyway. So what happens when he meets the busty Rangiku?


Haha, here we go ! :D I like the title of this one :) Enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #7<p>

69 is Just a Number!

Hisagi Shuhei

Chapter One

All I Wanted was a Nap

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Ahh! What a nice day it is today…" Hisagi said to himself as he strolled around ninth division's barracks. All he looked forward to today was a quiet nap underneath a tree with perhaps some snacks. He had been working hard all week and all he needed was a nice good rest. With Tousen gone, Hisagi had only been sleeping a handful of hours a day and he desperately needed rest.

Looking around, he saw a nice sturdy oak and he sat underneath it. Slowly, he tucked his arms behind his head to keep it from chafing on the wood behind him and he settled down for a good long nap.

Well, he certainly wanted to nap but the crickets didn't. They just kept chirping and chirping and chirping. Groaning, Hisagi rolled over. _Damn, this crickets just never shut up. I have to listen to this every day… Ugh, it's just so annoying! Just so damn annoying. I know I'm usually not this snappy but right now, I'm so tired I could just die._

Sighing, he got up and decided to go to sleep in his bed. Just as he reached his room and was about to collapse onto his bed, a hell butterfly flew past him. "Please go to the Captain-Commander Yamamoto's room immediately."

"Dammit, can't a guy get some rest around here?" Hisagi mumbled angrily to no one in particular as he got up, ready to walk over to the first squad's barracks.

A few minutes later, the fukutaicho reached the comically large room and he knocked politely. "Come in." A curt voice said from the inside. With a sigh, Hisagi pushed open the grand door and entered the soutaicho's room.

"Hisagi." Was Yamamoto G.S.'s greeting.

"Yamamoto Soutaicho." Hisagi bowed politely. "You wanted to see me?"

"That's right. I'm sending you to the real world, it's your squad's turn to take a break!"

"All by myself?" _Damn, I have a feeling that this 'break' won't actually be a break…_

"Yes. Good luck. You're leaving today, and you'll be staying with Kurosaki Ichigo. Please also try to exterminate as many hollows as you can." With a wave, he dismissed Hisagi who turned around and marched out the door.

"Well, I probably should go pack." He muttered to himself as he ruffled his hair and walked towards his room slowly. "And I was really looking forward to taking a nap too…" But it was alright. There would always be time to nap on the way.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The tough-looking fukutaicho threw a backpack over his shoulder as he strolled lightly down the street, looking for Ichigo's house._ Huh. I heard Kyoraku taicho and Nanao fukutaicho were also staying at the Kurosaki clinic. Ah, we're here. _Shuhei dropped his heavy bag off of his shoulder and rang the doorbell.

RING! RING! RING! The shrill doorbell rang three times loudly. _Jeez, why would they need such a loud doorbell? _Hisagi waited patiently as Ichigo slid open the door.

"Hey, Hisagi!" He greeted the fukutaicho warmly by name and Shuhei smiled in response after he greeted him back. "Come on inside…" Ichigo spread his arms wide exaggeratedly as he shooed Hisagi in. Suddenly, Isshin leaped out of nowhere and flew straight at his sons with his arms outstretched wide.

"MY SON!" He shouted loudly as Ichigo stared.

"No dad." With one swift movement, he face-palmed his overexcited father who let out a squeak of surprise.

Hisagi chortled quietly as he watched the two interact. It was just so different from how people usually acted. Isshin sighed as he turned away and started to leave. "I'll be back!" He announced right before he exited.

"So… Where am I sleeping?"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

An hour later, Hisagi had finished packing and he was happily walking down the stairs when the wall suddenly crashed open. "HEY!" Hiyori came thundering through the broken hole, her nostrils flaring. She paused suddenly when she saw Hisagi. "Who th' hell are you?"

"I'm Hisagi from Seireitei…"

"Well, ya look freakin' weird. Your tattoo. Looks like Kenseis. Real original…" She insulted him rudely as he stood there stunned.

"I-its tributary to this taicho who saved my life once."

"Whatever. Ya seen Ichigo Kurosaki?" Hiyori snapped a piece of gum inside her mouth loudly as she stared bluntly.

"Yeah. I'm here. Whaddya want?" Yawning, Ichigo walked in with his arms behind his head. He wore a bored look on his face. "I thought all the training was over…"

"Oh quit yer whining before I kick your ass. You've gotten weak, Ichigo. C'mon." With one hand on his head, Hiyori dragged him out the hole.

"Can't we just use the front door?"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

A few minutes later, Hisagi was left alone. "Is anyone home?" He called quietly as he walked around. Pretty soon, he found out that he was entirely alone. Sighing, Hisagi decided to head out to buy some of those delicious desserts that Rangiku had told him about.

A short walk took him to the superstore in no time. _I should probably act cool. This is my first time in a new place after all, I should be cool. Reputation equals gold. _Smoothly, Hisagi sauntered up to the door and and he pulled the right door. It didn't open. He pulled the left door. It also didn't open.

_Uh… This isn't very cool right now. Don't panic, Hisagi Shuhei, don't panic. You need to act cool. Stay calm. _Hisagi looked around to make sure no one was watching before he really started using his strength. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. The door stayed put.

_What the hell? Why can't I open the damn door? How do humans manage it? They must have some hidden power. Fascinating… _His face twisted into a grimace. _I have to try harder! _Hisagi started to use two hands to pull both handles. His feet started to dig little holes into the ground but he still couldn't make it open.

"God dammit!" Hisagi yelled angrily.

"Hisagi?" A feminine voice called. "Is that you?" He whirled around, totally surprised that someone knew his name, much less a girl. Then, he recognized the voice.

"Matsumoto?" He said, spinning around quickly.

"Heyy!"

Rangiku walked past Hisagi quickly. "What are you doing?" Gently, she pushed open the door and seemingly floated in. "Were you trying to open this door?"

_Oh. Crap. It was a 'push' kind of door! _Hisagi's face was one of complete dismay and embarrassment. "N-no." He stuttered. Rangiku smirked.

"Haha, okay." She laughed lightly. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it , remember to review and tell me what you think ~<p>

Cheers,

Serenity


End file.
